Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles
Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles is a series based of the games. Story Main Story A scientist by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik has constantly tried to take over South Island and the world. He was ALWAYS stopped however. By whom you may ask? A cocky, fast, and friendly 11 year old Hedgehog named Sonic. However this time he has kidnapped the animals of South Island and is planning to use them to take over once again. Now it's up to Sonic the Hedgehog to crack the Egghead open in one of the most well known series ever! Rules #Keep it PG #No Godmodding #No Character Hogging. #No fanon Characters unless it's in a classic game and they don't hardly effect the plot Characters﻿ #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Bluray) #Scraps The Squrriel (Bluray) #Pam The Poodle (Bluray) #James The Pig (Bluray) #Flicky #Johnny Lightfoot #Tux #Chirps #Ricky #Porker Lewis #Joe Sushi # Episodes 1991 *'June 23- '''Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *'Unknow''' n-''' Sonic Eraser *'October 25- '''Sonic the Hedgehog (8-Bit) * 1992 *'October 17- 'Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *'November 20-''' Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) 1993 *'June-' SegaSonic the Hedgehog *'September 23-' Sonic the Hedgehog CD *'October 25-' Sonic the Hedgehog & Tails Chaos *'November 15-' Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball *'November-' Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine 1994 *'January 14-' Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *'March 18-' Sonic Drift *'March 24-' Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio *'March 25- '''Sonic the Hedgehog & Tails 2: Triple Trouble *'November 17-''' Sonic & Knuckles *'''June 4-'' ''Tails and the Music Maker *'August-' Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld * 1995 *'March- '''Knuckles' Chaotix *'March 17- Sonic Drift 2 *'''April 28''-''' Tails' Skypatrol *'September 22- '''Tails Adventures *'November-''' Sonic Labyrinth 1996 *'June-' Sonic the Fighters *'November -' Sonic's Schoolhouse *'November- '''Sonic G Blast *'November 30-''' Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island 1997 *'October 31- '''Sonic R 1998 *'December 23-''' Sonic Adventure 1999 'November 30- '''Sonic the Hedgehog: Pocket Adventure 2000 *'November 13-''' Sonic Shuffle 2001 *'June 23-' Sonic Adventure 2 *'December 20-' Advance 2002 *'December 19-' Advance 2 2003 *'''June 1- '''Sonic Pinball Party *'December 4- 'Sonic Battle *'December 30-' Sonic Heroes 2004 *'June 7-''' Sonic Advance 3 *'October 22-' Sega Superstars 2005 *'November 15-' Shadow the Hedgehog *'November 15-' Sonic Rush 2006 *'February 21-'' 'Sonic Riders *'November 14-''' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 *'November 14-' Sonic Rivals 2007 *'February 20-' Sonic and the Secret Rings *'Unknown- '''Sonic X (Leapster) *'September 14- 'Sonic Rush Adventure *'November 6-''' Mario & Sonic at the Bejing Olympic Games *'''November 13- Sonic Rivals 2 2008 *'January 8-' Sonic Riders Zero Gravity: Shooting Star Story *'March 18-' Sega Superstars Tennis *'November 18-' Sonic Unleashed 2009 *'March 3-' Sonic and the Black Knight *'October 13-' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2010 *'February 23-'' Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing *'October 7-' Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *'November 4-' Sonic Free Riders *'''November 11- '''Sonic Colors 2011 *'''November 1- '''Sonic 'Generations *'November 15- 'Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games 2012 *'April-''' Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal *'May 15-' Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II *'November 15-' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed · Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood · 4: I · Colors · Generations · 4: II Roleplays In Canon With Sonic The Hedgehog Continuity Gems #Chaos Emeralds Trivia Category:Series Category:Bluray's Continuity